Regrets
by wordbearer
Summary: Arella Reflects on the Course that her Life has Taken. OneShot Ficlet.


Don't know where this ficlet goes plotwise... It's not comic history, it's not show history evidently, and it might not even fit within the odd little 'Ravenverse' I've erected over the course of my writing career here. Oh, well at least it's short. Enjoy the return of stream of consiousness monologue. Teen Titans belongs to Cartoon Network and and I have no intention of challengign them. I wish to avoid being sued, not that I have anything of note. Enjoy...

Regrets

By Wordbearer

The floating city of Azarath gleamed in the pastel light of sunset. The alabaster towers adorned in tracings of bronze, gold, and tan spired toward the sky from their perch of drifting rock. The streets bustled with the motion of the Azarathian people at peace. They stepped in and out of doorways, patiently waiting for breaks in the crowd before moving. Black-and-silver clad Temple-Guardians nodded respectfully at the people as they passed. A tall, lean woman clad in white robes walked among these people, dark eyes unseeing of the technomantic marvels that surrounded her. She looked up as a pair of Temple-Guardians crossed their shining halberds in front of her. She paused halfway up the steps leading to the High Sanctuary of Azar. She lowered her hood, revealing a carefully cut bob of purple hair.

She whispered, "My name is Arella Roth. I have come for my evening vigil." The warriors silently withdrew their weapons, allowing her access to the building's main hall. As she passed into the lantern-lit depths of the temple, Arella allowed the rich incense to bathe her senses. She turned left toward the solitary prayer cells, playing with the small pouch nestled in her fingers.

A venerable monk paused as he caught sight of her, "You've come to pray for the Dark Scion again, haven't you?"

Arella's eyes clouded at the label as she answered, "Yes. She is my child."

The Monk raised a hand apologetically, "Forgive this humble servant. It is a convention we of the Brotherhood use in conversation. I will not voice the epitaph again." Arella closed her eyes as she turned away. The monk called after her, "I am sorry that what must be causes such pain. It is not our order's calling to cause suffering. In light of her destiny, we had no other option. So decreed the High Priestess."

She ignored the comment and closed the door of a darkened cell. A single beam of light illuminated an ornate tapestry flanked by twin incense holders. Arella knelt in front of the altar.

She began to recite a prayer flatly, "I call to the Phoenix King, Patron Protector of Azarath. I ask you to watch over those who are lost…"

-_she was mine my daughter flesh of my flesh there was so much pain in my life for so long my father your father the pregnancy the birth I first saw you covered in my blood-_

Arella continued, "…You can see everything and everyone. I ask You to extend Your gaze to the wretched of this and all worlds."

-_you were grey alien frightening but then you opened your eyes and I saw you were mine as much as his in that moment I loved you I was so happy we were so happy a few short years it began the end of our heaven-_

"Your children go wandering on dark paths, but remained bathed in Your light. Please protect them mind, body, and soul."

_-your power woke up the monks took you for training control the hours grew and grew and grew at six your father came forcing them to isolate you I rarely saw you-_

"Let Your pinions burn their oppressors and sooth their wounds. Let their sleep be peaceful. Let the works of their lives be good and virtuous in all ways."

_-eyes of fire on your ten year old face tendrils of darkness burning my flesh I begged you to stop my light my hope you laughed it was his laugh memories of inhuman rape daemonic hands crushing my arms Trigon incarnate-_

Arella lit the incense, "Let their hearts be guided by love and faith, not fear, hatred, or terror for these lead even the wise to damnation."

_-I was so afraid for so long I had seen death's face and it was your face I let the fear control me allowed the monks to convince you that I was dead-_

She pulled a purple-and-orange rice cake, a children's snack, "I accept that service calls some of its servants far from home, but when duty is done, call them home to kith and kin…"

_-I watched you covertly from afar you grew so cold so controlled your powers so strong the child I loved vanished behind a silent mask when you left I never said goodbye I'm sorry-_

"…For the sundered bird may grow strong away from the flock, but the exile will be sick of soul until it rejoins its kindred." Arella dropped the rice cake on an offering tray, "I offer this sacrifice to You, so that You may waft its scent to the Lost. Blessed be Your Name forever, Phoenix King, Sacred Lord of Azarath. Selah."

_-I failed you as my parents failed me driving me to your father I failed I'm sorry my Raven my lovely child destiny heritage it's nothing I should have tried resisted I left you alone in the dark gods forgive me sins I am sorry my Raven-_

Ritual completed, Arella gazed blankly at the rice cake. Her eyes screwed shut with pain as she whispered, "Your favorite. You would eat them until you weresick, but your smile was so warm. I couldn't say no." Tears dripped onto the black-marble floor of the cell. "Memories are all I have. Why did I let you go?" The cell offered no answer and Arella shuddered with grief. The question hung in the air like an accusing ghost. She rose and departed, hood restored to her head. The tears lay unnoticed in the dark.

So you made it down here. Not qutie so hard with a ficlet, huh? So. Good? Bad? Swarmy as hell? If you see fit, leave a review and tell me what you think. Thank you for your time.


End file.
